The God of Life and Death
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: A war has raged between Heaven and Hell. Due to their equal power, the war has been at a stand still and has shown no signs of ever stopping. But, they have found their solution. The most powerful God of all, the God of Life and Death. The one who holds the very balance of the universe. "if there's a God above and a Demon below, then who says that there isn't a God in the Middle?"
1. Gabriel and Lucifer

Wolfy: …... I don't really know what to say besides enjoy...  
Kyoya: She just forgot what she was going to say -_-"  
Wolfy: TT^TT... oh and flame me if you want, I probably deserve it...  
Kyoya: LETS GET ON WITH THIS!  
BEBLADE NOT MINE!

–Heaven–  
A boy was currently kneeling in front of an entity that mortals have viewed as God from olden days up until this very moment. The boy had two-toned hair, with orange bangs and brown at the back, his eyes were the color of stunning emeralds and his skin a beautiful tan. But what was unique about this boy were the wings that were located at his back, they were four pure white wings with two at the top and two at the bottom. A sword was securely fitted at his waist and he was clad in a beautiful silver armor that had a lining of gold. The boy looked no older than 16 but don't let this fool you, for he is older than Earth itself and has existed for generations, serving as one of God's strongest warrior against the armies from Hell.  
"What is it that you wished to speak of, My Lord?" he asked, slowly raising his head to meet his Lord's piercing gaze. "Gabriel... I believe that you know of our condition in this unending war?" he was quick to answer, having kept a vigilant eye on both Earth and Hell "Yes, My Lord. No matter what events occur, its still the same. The war is still in anyone's favor, just as it has been for millenniums." Gabriel answered without pause or even the slightest hint of uncertainty.  
"Hmm... There is a task that I need you to do. We have finally located the God of Life and Death, the very one that we need to finally overcome the armies from Hell and claim victory." Gabriel could only listen in awe as he heard this, after countless times of searching in every single dimension, they have finally gained the necessary lead that they needed! "Sadly the Devil has found out about this as well, but I have faith in you Gabriel." "If I may ask, what do you wish of me to do?" he was genuinely excited and eagerly anticipating his Lord's next command.  
"We know of the God's location but we have yet to identify who it actually is. I wish of you to descend unto Earth and search for him/her" his eyes widened 'E-Earth?' "My Lord, I'm sorry for my rudeness but... Are you telling me that he/she has been living in Earth for all these millenniums?" All the time they've spent in searching for this God's location and to think that Earth is their answer. The very place that lay in between Heaven and Hell, the very planet where Angels and Demons could co-exist with mortals!  
"Surprisingly, Yes. Will you willingly take on this task?" Gabriel bowed his head "Yes, I will My Lord" "Alright, I will give you free reign over your decisions." With this, Gabriel stood, bowing one last time and walked away, a hint of a smile present on his lips. Just as he was about to leave, God spoke one last time "Remember, Gabriel. This will determine the outcome of the war, I hope you make the right decisions." he didn't bother to turn or respond and just stretched his wings, flying away to get ready for his mission.  
'I guess I need to use my mortal name once again. What was it again? Ah yes! Nile. Nile Kishatu...'

–Hell–  
"Master Lucifer, his Highness wishes to see you" A lowly demon was fidgeting in front of Lucifer, the Prince of Hell. He had spiky white hair that had a red streak on the left side. His eyes were a piercing gold and could see right through your very soul. He had tanned skin and his wings were much darker and larger than that of a normal demon, and there were a pair of Black horns on either side of his head. He was topless, he only had black pants on but it wasn't surprising due to Hell being known as a 'fiery domain'.  
"Did he tell you what he wanted from me?" he asked, his dark tail swishing just behind him. "N-no Master" Lucifer sighed, and with a flick of his hand, the demon disappeared. 'what does he want with me now?' Lucifer respected the Evil God but that didn't mean he was content with being an errand boy. Alas, despite his great dislike for being an errand boy once again, he found himself standing before the Devil. "what do you want now, you old-timer?!" "still the same rude Lucifer, but I'm not surprised." he was quickly losing his patience by now "Out with it!" "alright, alright. I need you to go into the Mortals' world and search for the God of Life and Death"  
"You want me to what?!" Lucifer couldn't believe his ears! Did this mean that they finally found him/her? "You heard me, we found where the God is but the problem is that we don't know WHO it is" If he wasn't so shocked, he would've smacked the Evil God in the head! "Fine. Anything else?" "I want to know when you will be leaving and you need a mortal name" Lucifer had to smirk at that one "I'm leaving today" With a silent command from the Evil God, a portal appeared just behind Lucifer.  
"That will take you to Metal City, where you will enroll in Bey High. We have much more information than the enemy and found out where he/she is" with that, Lucifer proudly stretched his wings wide and turned to walk away. Just before he was completely inside the portal, he turned to the Evil God, a dark grin on his face.  
"My mortal name is Ryuga. Ryuga Kishatu" and the portal finally enveloped him

Wolfy: The beginning sucks, I know TT^TT  
Kyoya: hey, at least I'm not on it yet :D  
Wolfy: ah shut it. :P

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	2. First Meeting, Ryuga Kishatu

Wolfy: hehe~ I was actually planning on making this Story on a different site with different characters since I'm planning on getting it published ***eyes blazing***  
Kyoya: But she decided to post it on this site first to see how it's received ***smirks***  
Wolfy: YUSH! And now, here's chapter 2 and you guys probably know who the God is anyway XD  
ME NO OWN BEYBLADE!

**_Kyoya's Pov_**  
"Kyoya! Wake up!" I felt a presence beside me and slightly opened my eyes, catching a quick glimpse of my little brother, Kakeru. "Five more minutes" I groaned, turning over and hugging a huge pillow to my body. 'so soft' I nuzzled it, enjoying the feel of the cool fabric as it rubbed against my face. I was ready to doze off but Kakeru decided it was the PERFECT time to get on top of me and SLAP me.

"Get ***slap*** Up ***slap*** You're ***slap*** Going ***Slap*** To be ***slap*** Late ***strong slap!***" "STOP!" I quickly sat up, knocking him off of me as I rubbed my stinging cheeks."Did you REALLY have to do that?" I glared at him as he picked himself off the ground. "It was the only thing I could think of at this moment" he shrugged and left my room before I could strangle him. 'damn it, my cheeks hurt' I hauled myself out of bed and sluggishly dragged my half-asleep body to the bathroom. As I passed by the mirror, I couldn't help but scowl at my appearance.

Long spiky green hair, unusually bright sky blue eyes, tanned skin and a slightly muscular figure. Although, most people consider me as 'handsome', 'good-looking' or something along those lines, I simply have to disagree with them. Whenever I look in the mirror, I don't see a handsome guy like they said, I see a freak. An outcast, a useless waste of space. The insults I get at school aren't helping either, studies are the least of my problems because the school somehow has a 'Lets-All-Target-Kyoya' Rule. The insults I get are along the lines of Scar-Face, Freak-of-Nature, Moss-Head, Emo-Bitch, and many more.

"Oh well, I'm used to it by now" I took a quick shower (not going into details) and when I was done, I went downstairs, just in time to see my mom laying out our plates. "Morning, hun" "Morning mom" My mom's name is Shoko Tategami, she had beautiful long golden hair that reached her waist, shining Sapphire eyes, a beautiful figure and her personality is the best! 'how she managed to give birth to someone like me is forever a mystery'

"eat up, you still have school today" she lightly kissed me on the forehead as she handed me my plate. "can't I skip school for today?" I whined, giving her my best Kitty Look. "You know those don't work on me, hun" she gave me a stern look and I had no choice but to obey. 'stupid Mom Powers' When I finished, me and Kakeru walked towards school together since he's just a year lower than me.

'bro?" "Yes, Keru?" I turned to face him, only to see his face filled with worry. I already knew where this is going, he is my little after all and I should have expected him to be worried about my school life "yes, I'll be fine" he gave me a nod, meaning he understood "just be careful alright?" I sighed but gave a quick nod.

"Bye, Keru" "Bye Kyo" we parted ways at the school gates, him going to his friends and me being alone once again. When I entered the school building, I immediately regretted it. Everyone's attentions diverted to me, evil smirks on their faces. 'ah crap...' I made a break for it, quickly sprinting towards my classroom. I didn't know whether they followed me or not but at this point, I really didn't care anymore.

Safe to say, I managed to safely get to my empty classroom without getting noticed. Well, almost empty classroom. "***snore~~***" my whole body stiffened as I heard light snoring from the far back of the room. I mustered up the courage to try to investigate. My eyes scanned through the many seats, abruptly stopping as I reached the last seat. There, with his head on top of his arms was a hooded guy. Strangely, there were a pair of HORNS peeking out of the two tiny holes on his hoodie.

'what the?' I slowly reached out, intent on at least getting to poke and see if they were real. Just as I was about to touch them, he caught my wrist in his hand. "what do you think you're doing?" I was panicking a bit since he had yet to release my hand and sadly, I noticed how small my wrist was in his grasp. "I just-" the words became stuck in my throat as he raised his head to stare at me.

His eyes were a piercing gold, glaring at me with a cold hard gaze. "I... Im sorry" I turned my head away, unable to bare his gaze. To my delight, but somehow disappointment, he let me go. "alright" when I turned to him once again, his gaze softened a bit. "Ryuga" "hmm?" I tilted my head in confusion "The name's Ryuga Kishatu. Yours?" "o-oh, its Kyoya Tategami" 'though I doubt, you'll remember it' I couldn't stop the bitter thoughts that barraged my mind as I realized that sooner or later, he'll be one of them.

"Dont worry Kyoya, I wont" My eyes widened as I managed to catch a glimpse of a smirk on his shadowed face 'did he just?' I didn't have time to ponder or ask as the teacher and the other students finally joined us inside the classroom. "Alright! Settle Down!" the teacher, Aguma, shouted loud enough so they can all tell he was serious. Everyone ran to their seats, including me, to avoid angering the muscular teacher.

When he was satisfied he motioned for Ryuga to come up front. "class, this is Ryuga Kishatu, our new student" whispers immediately started across the room, some positive but mostly negative 'I guess they don't like him' but strangely, I'm not surprised. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie, with a pair of horns sticking out from the top, black pants that had a chain dangling from it, black boots, and a white long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask him to introduce himself, you'll have to do it yourselves" he then made Ryuga go back to his seat and started the lesson...

**_Ryuga's Pov_**

'hmm~ Kyoya huh?' When I returned to my seat, my eyes immediately redirected to the Green-haired boy. I unconsciously licked my lips, a grin making its way to my face. 'Interesting~' Strangely, I didn't experience the regular surge of lust that I always felt when someone's caught my eye. No Sexual Lust, Blood Lust, or anything.

'strange...' I thought back on our meeting. The way he blushed without noticing, as our eyes met, the way he seemed so disappointed that I let him go and the unique aura that I felt from him. 'an Aura of Innocence..' I haven't felt or seen anyone who had that kind of aura in the last centuries that I've visited Earth. It was strangely soothing for me.

As I stared at him some more, I noticed how his posture turned rigid and his head slowly turned to me. I grinned, giving a small wave and took delight in how his cheeks turned a light pink and how he quickly turned his attention back to the front. 'So cute~' my own eyes widened at the thought, 'what the hell? I shouldn't be thinking like this!'

My eyes twitched in annoyance as I recalled my mission. 'I cant afford to loiter around, I need to find that God as soon as possible, before Kyoya infects my mind'. "Tategami! Answer this question!" My eyes snapped to focus on the person causing me inner turmoil and was _slightly_ irritated on how he smiled at Aguma before answering the question on the board.

**Jealous Much?**

'ah shut it you, Stupid Demon'

**You know you're calling the very person who taught you everything you know, Stupid right?**

'Urgh, I know, I know. Now get out of my head!' stupid Aguma! He's actually one of the Strongest Demons in Hell. Sadly, he retired and came to live here in Earth. He was also the one who taught me everything I know, from fighting to seducing but that doesn't mean I don't have tricks of my own (*insert wink here*)

**Alright, fine. But, a little reminder, try to have a little fun on missions. Honestly, Kyoya needs all the friends he can get**

My eyes instantly widened as I realized that he had been reading my thoughts _All this Time _

'AGUMA!'

***insert evil laugh here* Mwahahahahahaha~!**

CHAPTER 2 FINISHED!

Wolfy: I'm sorry for my poor use of words, and I know being young isn't an excuse ***bows over and over again***

Kyoya: ***sighs*** You're right, being young isn't an excuse! So try _**HARDER!**_

Wolfy: Hai!

_**Erm... Like I said in the beginning, I'm planning on actually having this published, with different characters of course, and just wanted to see how it's received here. So I really need your opinions on this FanFic! PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


	3. My First Friend

Wolfy: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long, its just that my teachers think its fun to dump a _**whole**_ bunch of projects on us a day **BEFORE **our test =.= so yeah...  
Kyoya: Dont expect this chappie to be any good, she just came up with this on the spot and wrote it for about, what? 20 mins?  
Wolfy: I need to get some sleep... =.= My eyes still hurt...

*BEYBLADE NOT MINE!*

_***REALLY SORRY!***_  
_**Ryuga's Pov**_

For the rest of the class, I was glaring at the skilled demon. It still confused me as to how he managed to gain access into my mind without me noticing. 'But then again...' I looked at the very reason I was distracted.

_Kyoya..._

The boy was just like any other that I've met. He wasn't as skilled as the others. He was a mere teen who had tons of insecurities ad was constantly bullied by his fellow classmates, and yet I...

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt something special from him. It was as if he was drawing me in with his innocence. Slowly luring me into his trap...

Even I couldn't deny that Kyoya was handsome and had a nice figure. I could sense the lust both boys and girls had for him, but it seems popularity comes first. No one would want to flirt with someone who was at the bottom of the school reputation.

As the bell rang overhead, I snapped my attention back into focus. I had been so deeply into my daydream, I didn't notice how much time had passed. "Class dismissed! Dont forget to study for the test we have on Moday, next week. Kishatu and Tategami! Both of you stay."

I gave a slow nod, taking delight at Kyoya's reaction. His whole body went rigid and I felt nervousness eminating from him in waves. 'It seems he's still not comfortable with me~' I watched, patiently wating for the other students to leave

As soon as the last student left, I approached Aguma. He examined both me and Kyoya carefully, and I really wished that I knew what he was planning. But, of course, I couldn't. I wasn't 100% the Demon Prince yet, I still had to prove myself some more. How... Well, I have no idea as of now.

"Tategami. Seeing as Mr. Kishatu here is still new to this school, I would appreciate it if you'd give him a tour of the place and also, show him his dorm." Kyoya was quick to agree to Aguma's request.

"Of course Sir. But what IS his Dorm Number?" I quite liked the look of Curiosity on his face, it suited him perfectly. 'Adorable~' "His dorm number is 69, it's right beside yours, right?" My head snapped towards Aguma, my eyebrows raising. He seemed really intent on getting us together.

_**Kyoya's Pov**_

"A-ah... Y-yes it is" Panic swelled in my chest as soon as realization kicked in. It wasn't necessarily because I feared him... It was more of because I was _attracted _to him. I had yet to see what he even looked like and yet I was already attracted to him!

As soon as Aguma dismissed us, we were left standing outside the room, alone. Everyone seemed to be at the Cafeteria already, leaving us standing on the desolated halls. "so..." I started off, my voice slightly echoing.

"Wanna skip?" "what?" I stared slightly wide-eyed at him. I didn't expect him to make a suggestion or even talk! "Sure?" I was reluctant to agree, but skipping was honestly better than enduring another day of hell.

"So what's this about dorms?" His questions came right after another and I just kept on answering them to the best of my abilties. "The school provides free dorms to each and every student, encouraging us to stay there instead of going home"

"ah... How about you? Do you stay at your dorm?" I nodded "I just decided to stay at my parents' for 3 days before living here once again. This is the third day actually" He nodded in slight understanding.

"do you... wanna be friends?" I stopped dead on my tracks, feeling as if someone suddenly hit me with a sledgehammer "A-are you sure?" I faced him, only noticing right now how much taller he was than me.

"yeah, nobody seems to like me right now" He gave a light chuckle, his golden eyes conveying amusement. "I... Sure..!" At last, since 2 years of my life, I finally gave a real genuine smile, my heart swelling with happiness and hope.

"Damn you're cute." "h-hah?" I tilted my head to the side, guessing if I heard him right. "It's nothing, mind showing me to my dorm? Then you can give me a tour of the place." I nodded, gesturing for him to follow me and together, we walked towards the dorms, the silence calming and welcomed.

_My first friend.. I couldnt believe it..._

After the years of abuse that I've endured, I finally felt geuinely happy. My heart beated faster and my body felt warmer, the feelng was foreign but I welcomed it nonetheless. I didn't even care if I didn't know what he looked like! Although...

_I just hope that he doesn't break me like the others... I don't know what I'll do if he did..._

_**FINISHED!**_

Wolfy: :3 I've become really ddicted to Serial Killers these past months XD  
Kyoya: :v the chapter sucks :v  
Wolfy: I know TT^TT IM SO SORRY! Its just really hard to keep up with fanfiction when you're Section 1. The teachers are trying to KILL you! I still have projects that I need to do so I rushed this chapter, please dont kill me!

_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_


End file.
